Undisclosed Desires
by RosieTheRiddler
Summary: Emma's not dreaming. She can't be. She's read all the books and suddenly the world's come to life. Her biggest mistake? Will her life ever be normal again? Includes most of the characters but Eric and OC will be main. M for language, lemons and violence.


Chapter one

Waking up at 3pm when work starts at 3:30pm is not a good way to start the day. I couldn't help it; I've started reading a series of books called 'Southern Vampire Mysteries'. I guess you can estimate at what it's about. The general idea is that it revolves around a telepathic waitress who meets vampires (who have, as the book says, come out of the coffin) and goes on with her life. You don't know how much I would give for this to be real. However, I was able to sleep in because my boss had called me up and told me not to come in today, and I didn't argue.

My name is Emma. I used to work at a primary school in south east England, though now I live and work in Monroe, Louisiana. I moved over here to look after my mom when she got sick. Seeing as she would need constant attention, I gave up teaching during the day and took on evening classes for older people who didn't get a chance when they were younger or couldn't afford to go to college. The only happiness I really get out of my life is these books. It may seem sad, but it's incredibly true. That's me in a nutshell I guess, but let's get on with the story.

"EMMA!" The shout came from my Mother who apparently was not satisfied with the home-made soup I had cooked for her. Trudging back up the stairs of my Mom's house, I slapped a smile on my face and acted as though nothing was wrong.

"This soup is cold and has zucchinis in. I hate zucchinis!" That was the first I'd ever heard of _that_.

"I'll just go heat this up and fish out all the zucchini, _mother dearest_." I explained, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible. She didn't pick up on it. When the deed was done, I finally plucked up the courage to ask my mom what I've wanted to ask her for ages now.

"I was wondering," I began as I placed the soup on her lap, "because the nurse is coming to look after you tonight, if I could go out with a couple friends?" Look at this, a 27 year old woman still having to ask her mommy if she can go out with her friends? That was my Mother for you. Sick, but _very_ controlling. I'd jumped straight in the deep end agreeing to look after her.

"That's fine. But don't get drunk!"

I didn't tell her, but I planned on getting utterly shitfaced. Thinking about it now though, my friend Maggie didn't even tell me where we were going.

**5 Hours Later**

I was dressed in a screaming red, mid thigh dress that hugged my curves in all the right places; it also made my legs look like they go on for days when paired with my three inch maroon heals. Accompanying those shoes, I wore dark red and silver bangles, a red diamond necklace and a burgundy clutch bad carrying the necessities. After chewing on some bubble gum and getting cash out from my mom's purse (I'll pay her back) I was good to go. Right on cue, a knock sounded on the door signalling my exit.

"Bye mom, I'll be back later! Don't wait up for me." Did I really just say that? Well look at me, I'm turning into a cliché. When I'd opened the door I saw Maggie standing there in all her red hair glory wearing a gorgeous aubergine coloured tailored jacket, which she was wearing as a top, with dark blue jeans and purple heals. Damn she looked good enough to eat. See what being cooped up inside for years had done to me? I was seeing beauty in everything.

"Hey sexy!" She greeted me cheerfully. "Ready to go have some fun?" We've been friends for so long that she know the obvious answer, and my reply of thumbs up confirmed it. We got in to her boyfriend's BMW X5. I felt tiny in it and started thinking that I shouldn't have come out; I would just be a third wheel.

As if Maggie could read my mind she said, "Don't worry about Tom, he's the designated driver for this evening. That is if you'll be returning with us, especially since you're wearing that dress!" I suddenly felt fully exposed and aflame. I was almost as red as the dress. Slapping myself back into reality, I realised I didn't know where we were going.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a new club called Luna in Shreveport. Meant to be amazing!" replied Tom.

"Sounds good. Any club would be new to me." I murmured, speaking every word of the truth. "What time is it by the way; I can't be back too late." Maggie started laughing at how I didn't know it was 8pm. It gets dark really easily at winter.

About 20 minutes later, we pulled up outside Luna. Tom was right—it looked amazing! There was a long line of what I would call kids, standing outside what looked like a smallish warehouse with the name of the club written above the door in elegant script. Light blue neon ran right through it, illuminating the guy that let the people in. To my surprise, Tom just walked straight up to the bouncer, waved and he let us all in without us paying cover charge. Very nice!

If I'm being honest, the club was like something I'd seen on a British sci-fi show called Doctor Who, where the time machine is bigger on the inside. Maggie had to pull me to the bar to get me to pay any attention. I bought the first few drinks which got me a _little_ tipsy, and then Maggie ordered us a Vegas Wedding each. Unfortunately, we didn't have any men to line the sugar on as Tom was off somewhere on business, so we decided to do it ourselves. After the lime, lemon and orange sucking, I could still walk in a straight line. However, I was intoxicated enough to get up and dance with Maggie, something I certainly wouldn't have done had I been completely in control. When I was back in England I'd taken dancing lessons so I was able to pop it, lock it and drop it over and over again. I felt empowered with confidence until the moment I locked eyes with a guy who looked so incredibly familiar. His eyes told a story of longing, like he would eat me up for dinner. _Hmm,_ I thought inattentively, _maybe I'll let him._ He was every woman's dream. I could tell he was tall. Golden locks covered his perfect head. His face, built like a sculpture, was still looking in my direction. The automatic thought was there was someone behind or next to me had caught his eye. But no, I knew it was me; I could feel the chill.

I turned away whilst dancing and when I looked back he was gone. In my half-drunken state I decided to proceed after him knowing that if I didn't he would haunt me forever. I saw him leave through what appeared to be the back door and took this as my cue to chase him. Whilst I contemplated on my actions as I stood half out the door, he turned and winked at me, beckoning me onwards. And I did.

What I found as I exited through the door was exactly what I had expected—an empty car park out back that no one knew about, but him apparently. The only thought that was going through my head was '_this must be a dream_.' The still familiar sex God was leaning against a candy apply red corvette, exactly like the one from the vampire books I was reading. Un-fucking-believable!

"Hello," he started. I caught a glimpse of an accent that sounded as if it came from a language that had been lost for hundreds of years.

"H-hello," I stuttered, the cold night air finally making itself known on my skin. I'm sure he could sense my distress but he never offered for us to return inside.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Emma. Yours?"

"Eric." Wow! Just… _wow_!

"Well isn't that a coincidence." I said sardonically.

"Please explain." He even spoke like him!

"This is going to sound stupid, but there is a character in a series of books I'm reading and his name is Eric. He also drives a screaming red corvette, just like that one." I pointed to what he was leaning on. He still looked mildly confused. This is not what I thought would have happened once I left the club.

"Well well, isn't that interesting. Tell me, what is the character's surname?"

"Northman, sir." Damn, I sounded like a 12 year old talking to their Grandfather. As soon as I had blinked, he was standing right in front of me, inches between us. His hand dived in to his pocket and seconds later he produced a wallet. He was retrieving his driving licence! I was completely and absolutely gob smacked. The name printed on the licence was none other than 'Eric Northman'.

End Chapter.


End file.
